


the weather

by danvrssawyr



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvrssawyr/pseuds/danvrssawyr
Summary: It was 6 PM and Maggie sat on the couch watching TV with a blanket over her lap, waiting for her wife to get home.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	the weather

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling soft so i wrote a short lil thang

It was 6 PM and Maggie sat on the couch watching TV with a blanket over her lap, waiting for her wife to get home. Usually she’d be making dinner by now, but it was getting cold out and she felt especially cuddly. Moments later, she heard a key unlocking the door and Alex strode in, dropping her bag and shrugging off her jacket. 

“Hey, babe,” Maggie said. Alex strode over to her in 3 long steps, cupped Maggie’s face with her hands, and kissed her deeply -- deeper than a normal “hello” kiss.

“Hey,” Alex said softly, after pulling away from the kiss.

“What was that for?” Maggie asked, tugging Alex down onto the couch.

Alex sat down next to her wife, holding one of Maggie’s hands in both of her own. “I missed you a lot today.”

“Did something happen at work?” Maggie asked, concerned.

“No, actually. Literally nothing happened, so I was left alone with my thoughts and I just kept thinking about coming home and cuddling with you.”

Maggie smiled softly and ran a hand through Alex’s hair. “You getting soft on me, Danvers?” 

Alex laughed, “Mmm, maybe,” and leaned in to kiss Maggie again.

Once they parted, Maggie lifted up the blanket, wrapping it and herself around Alex.

Alex settled into Maggie’s warmth and hummed. She was exactly where she had wanted to be all day. It’s where she wanted to be at the end of every day.

“You know, I was sitting here thinking about doing exactly this right before you walked in,” Maggie commented. “I think the cold weather is making us cuddly.”

“Yeah, the weather, sure,” Alex said with a lilt in her voice. Maggie chuckled and Alex could hear it rumble in her chest. No matter what excuses they made, both of them knew they had gone completely soft for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
